I'm Sorry Ms Shihouin, I Am For Real
by karkashan
Summary: I realized I would rather have my hard ass of a father than no father at all." Nextgen, OcxOc. IchigoxYoruichi. Implied RukiRen. Oneshot.


I'm sorry Miss Shihouin, I am for real.

"I'm sorry Miss Shihouin, but may I talk to your daughter?"

Yoroichi looked back at the lanky youth standing in the doorway. He looked no older than sixteen or seventeen years old. He had long black hair that he had tied up in a ponytail. He was just about two inches shorter than his father, and most of his physical appearance took after him. His hair was from his mother, and as he walked closer she could tell that he had inherited Rukia's grace as well.

She glared at him, "And why should I let you do that, Abarai Eishima? If I remember correctly, you were the one who drove my only daughter to tears."

He looked down on the ground guiltily, "I'm really sorry about that, Miss Shihouin. In fact, that is the reason I came here today. Please, I need to apologize to her."

Yoroichi grabbed by the front of his shihakusho and pulled him towards her to better yell into his face. "First you're going to tell me in your words what you did, you little punk! Then I'm going to pound you. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you see her."

He looked down at the ground, "Well, the other night your daughter and I were at the park together. We had just taken out some small hollows, and were taking a break on the park bench that was there. Some things were said, and then I said something that I probably shouldn't have."

She narrowed her eyes at the boy, "What did you say to her, you little punk?" she growled out between clenched teeth.

"I told her she was lucky she didn't have a father."

Eishima was sent flying backwards thanks to a punch to the face from the irate brown skinned mother of one. There were tears in her eyes as she yelled out, "How could you say such a thing, you ignorant little-"

She was stopped by Eishima gripping both of her wrists in his hands. His gaze was solemn, yet fierce as he talked. "I realize now how insensitive that was, Ms. Shihouin, and that's why I need to talk to your daughter so that I may apologize. I realized I would rather have my hard ass of a father than no father at all."

He let go of her and looked down at his wrists, "I've told her I love her, that I understand her more than anyone else ever could, but isn't that just a lie? I mean, I never realized the depths of her sorrow and pain over the loss of her father, of your husband, Yoroichi-san."

Eishima clenched his fists and gazed at his probably soon to be ex-girlfriends' mother with eyes gripped with sorrow. "That's why….that's why I have to apologize to her!" he exclaimed. "That comment I made was stupid and selfish, and I never should have said it. And so…even…even if she doesn't want to be with me anymore, I've got to apologize for being such a jerk." He laughed a little, "I'll even die if it would make her feel better-"

Smack!

Before he could go on, he was smacked across the face by a new arrival, a young woman in a shihakusho as well, her dark purple hair in contrast with her semi-pale skin. Tears formed in her eyes as she said in a choked voice, "And what makes you think I want you to die, Eishima? Don't you get it? I love you, baka." She gripped his shihakusho in her two hands, putting her head in his chest as she cried all over him.

"You heard?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Everything?" he asked again.

"You two weren't exactly being quiet, y'know?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know," she said.

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Want to make a baby?"

"I kn-wait, what?!" she exclaimed.

He grinned at her and laughed lightly, "Just making sure you were paying attention."

"Will you forgive me Yoshino?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yep, as long as you take me shopping for an entire weekend in the human world."

He rolled his eyes before giving her a small kiss on the lips, which she returned.

A deep baritone said from the kitchen doorway, "You better not hurt her again, Abarai, or I'll rip out your intestines with a spoon."

Eishima, Yoshino, and Yoroichi spun around to look at the new arrival. He was a tall man, garbed in a shihakusho and a captain's haori. His flaming orange locks stood out against the kitchen in the background, and the confident smirk he wore was the closest thing many had ever come to seeing him smile.

"Ichigo!" cried out Yoroichi. She rushed forward and threw herself into his arms. He gripped her tight, letting her cry into his chest as she asked, "Where were you? Everyone thought you were had died at the same time as Aizen."

He scowled as he recalled the incident in question. "Somehow, though I'm not to sure on the exact details, I had been flung back into my old body, fell into a coma, wound up in a hospital in Germany, and had to wait for somebody to take me off life support before I could come back." He gripped his wife tighter, "Sorry I'm late, Yoroichi."

She kissed him deeply, before resting her forehead on his, "Forgiven, Ichigo."

"Pa-Papa, is that, is that you, Papa?" said a shaken up Yoshino. Yoroichi smiled at her husband before letting go, allowing him to open up his arms in time for the father to scoop up his daughter in them.

"Yes it is, hime. I'm back." Ichigo tightened his hold on his little girl, letting her cry all over his haori, "Papa's home."

After everyone settled down, Eishima said that he was going to go home so that he could tell his family about Ichigo's return.

"That's okay with me, Abarai. Is that okay with you, Yoshino?" said Ichigo.

"That's fine by me, but he needs to remember he's taking me shopping this weekend."

Eishima choked, "What?! This weekend?"

She smirked at him like a devil, "That's your fault to agreeing to taking me and not fixing a date first, Eishima."

Ichigo laughed, Yoroichi chuckled, Yoshino smirked triumphantly, and Eishima growled in irritation and defeat.

All in all, it was an eventful evening.

Though not nearly as entertaining as the 'Yahtzee Night' held by various top seated members of the Gotei Thirteen.

--

FIN

AN: This was an old one-shot that I had started sometime in May of last year, and I saw it sitting there, all lonely and stuff so I decided to finish it so that I could finally post it.

It's rather sappy, ain't it?

Reviews are welcome


End file.
